The Great God NERV
by Bad Ronald
Summary: How the future of NERV after Third Impact is portrayed. Really short fic.


**The Great God NERV**

**By Bad Ronald**

This is just a short fic that just popped into my mind and wouldn't leave until I typed it in.  I might add more, but I think it's fine as it is.

Enjoy.

Shenki stared up at the Dark Purple God, his eyes glistening in fear and horror.

"Do not be afraid.  You are seeing the Purple God that protects us.  He is not the Great God NERV, but he serves NERV.", a man said behind him, putting his hands on his shoulder.

Shenki turned, seeing the man, who was wearing tattered clothes, much like all of them.

"This is our God, Unit Oh One.",  the man said, pointing at the label on the giant Purple God's arm.

"We come here every day to worship him.  He brings us luck, and sometimes, he comes alive to walk to another place, and we follow him, for we worship him.  We follow, and he protects us.  He always comes back here to give worship to the Great God NERV.

But sometimes, he goes in a fit of rage and punishes those who deserve it by stepping on them, or kicking their huts.  We do not question his motives, for his motives are pure."

Shenki stared at the Purple God, which kneeled on the ground, hunched over, a battered and torn cord protruding from his back.  The Purple God had soot covered over his metallic face, his sacred armor was battered and some of his skin was missing, and his once-long horn was broken, a piece of shiny metal protruding from the break.

"What is that thing?", Shenki asked, pointing to the cord.

"We do not know.  We might say that that is his tail.  Come, you must complete your initiation.", the man replied, leading Shenki out the room, which was labeled, "Ev  Hang r Bay"

Soon, they stopped in a room full of people with ruined clothes and soot-covered faces.

They stepped up to a picture, a giant fig leaf with the words "NERV" on it.

"God's in his heaven, all's right with the world.", the man said solemnly, running his fingers across the arching words under the fig leaf.

"W...what does that mean?", Shenki asked.

"...It means that the Great God NERV, God of Unit Oh One, Unit Oh Two, and Unit Oh Oh, is happy and content in his heaven, and he is happy and content with us and the world.", the man answered.  "Now, you must kneel."

Shenki kneeled; his head bowed towards the NERV Symbol, and saw the rest of the group kneeling with him.

"Great God NERV, Shenki Kami wishes to become your humble and devoted servant.  We have given grief and respect to the Red God Unit Oh Two; shown him the Protectors' sacred living quarters, gave respect to the graves of the Protectors, saw with our eyes the Purple God Unit Oh One, and revealed everything to him.  He sees the truth.  

What say you?", the man asked, waiting.

No one spoke as the man tilted his head, as if hearing something.

"...Congratulations, Shenki.  The Great God NERV accepts you.", the man says.

Shenki nodded, feeling happy tears in his eyes.

"Be happy, Shenki, for you are now one of us.  Now, we must do the congratulatory dance.", the man said, gently pulling Shenki to his feet.

"Dance?", Shenki asked, then marveled as two men brought in two white circular pads with giant red circle on them.

The people around them began to clap and sing, dancing merrily.

The men set the pads down, then reached in and pressed a button on the corner of the pad.  The circles began lighting up, bright red crimson blinking and moving to another circle.

The crown then became silent, marveling at the flashing lights.

"Pay attention, Shenki.  Please step onto the pad.", the man ordered.

Shenki did so, awaiting further orders.

"You must pay attention to me, and try to mimic my every move after I am finished.  You see, this is the very dance that the Protectors used to celebrate their every victory against the demons of hell.", the man said.

Shenki knew the whole story, the man had told him everything.  Demons of hell would come and try to ravage the Sacred Pyramid Temple of the Great God NERV, and the three Gods, Unit Oh Oh, Unit Oh One, Unit Oh Two, would have the Protectors come inside them and drive them to defend the Temple.  Whenever they won, they would dance on these pads and give honor to the Great God NERV.

Shenki nodded, paying careful attention to where the man's foot stepped and how he danced.

After the man was done, he said, "Now you try."

Shenki nodded, stepping on the mat, thanking the Great God NERV for accepting this and giving all this opportunity to him.

_Thank you, Great God NERV.  Thank you for accepting me.  Thank you for showing me the truth._


End file.
